starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
Have questions about Starlink? This place is a compilation of questions from the official FAQ, Reddit, and other sources. Official FAQ * Can I play without the modular toys (digital only)? Yes. The modular toys are not required. Each starship, pilot, and weapon in Starlink: Battle for Atlas is available for purchase in physical and digital formats. All Starter Pack physical starships, weapons, and pilots are permanently unlocked digitally as well. Additionally, all physical toys unlock their digital counterparts for a period of time when connected via the controller mount, letting you play how you want, when you want. * What is included Unofficial FAQ Physical vs. Digital * Can I use the toys across other consoles? Yes, all toys are cross-compatible with other consoles. Keep in mind, however, that all Star Fox-related content is restricted to the Nintendo Switch. * Do the toys carry over save data across multiple consoles? No, toys do not carry over game save data. They are purely modular toys that unlock its respective content within your version of the game, and as so will not carry over a pilot, ship, or weapon's level from another game save. * Can I purchase both Physical and Digital content? Yes. You can buy a physical starter pack and later purchase digital content, or purchase digital content and later buy a physical starter pack. Keep in mind that: # All non-starter pack physical content will unlock digital versions for 7 days. ## Starter pack physical content will have unlocked digital versions permanently. # You can use digitally unlocked content with digitally purchased content. # You will not be able to play physical content with digital content at the same time. You will have to choose playing either physically or digitally via the setup menu. * Will I have to download the game twice if I buy both Physical and Digital versions? No, the game cartridge only provides the necessary game files to prevent taking up system memory. If moving from Physical to Digital, you will have to download the necessary files that the game would have provided through the game cartridge, not the entire game again. This will not reset or wipe your save files, either. Gameplay * Can I change the controls? At this moment in time, console editions are limited in configurations, allowing one to switch the Hyperdrive and Boost buttons from > Gameplay > Boost Controls, which is at the very bottom of "Gameplay". You may choose to Always Boost with Button, Always Boost with Shoulder Button, or only allow Boost with Should Button in space. The PC version of Starlink supports full control configuration. *'Can I stop the camera from rotating me around in space?' Yes! There is an setting under the "Gameplay" settings labeled "Auto Level in Space". By default, the camera will auto-level your ship to an "upright" position, relative to how all other ships or bases in space are in an upright orientation. By disabling this, you can stop auto-rotation. * Is Starlink truly open world? Can I explore without missing out on huge story elements? Indeed, you can explore to your heart's content, even from the beginning planet to the last. However, you will not progress the storyline until you have cleared the required story missions.Category:Guides